potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Co. Empire
The Co. Empire was one of the first major EITC (East India Trading Company) roleplaying guilds to be formed on POTCO. Founded on July 3rd, 2009 and run by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan, self proclaimed leader of the EITC, The Co. Empire quickly became a hit throughout the Caribbean. Originally created as a rebellious guild against the EITC's "Black Sharks", the standing power in the EITC at the time, The Co. Empire quickly went on to become the most prestigious and powerful EITC guild of all time. Founding The guild was founded July 3, 2009 by Benjamin Macmorgan. The guild was started to rebel against the current EITC guild, Black Sharks, which was founded by Poseidon, and had at its peak 380 members. EITC Elite, was founded by Pablo Swordmaster. Benjamin Macmorgan joined the EITC Elite and became an officer quickly, and befriended Pablo Swordmaster. However, months into Benjamin's arrival into the guild, Pablo Swordmaster stepped down as Head of the EITC. Elections were held by Chris Mchayes, and Poseidon, both were high commanding officers in the EITC Elite, it was decided Poseidon would be succeed Pablo Swordmaster, Black Sharks was founded, however many members were unhappy at the time. Benjamin, especially. Benjamin Macmorgan soon decided to leave Black Sharks, and create his own guild. The guild was planned to be called United Trading, the name was accepted, the guild quickly had 37 members, and was posing a threat to Black Sharks. Poseidon decided as a way to ensure he stays in control, to send a spy to destroy United Trading, two weeks later, after the founding of United Trading, the guild perished and was deleted entirely by an officer. Poseidon made many of the rebels in commanding positions, to ensure they do not leave. Benjamin went on a hiatus during this time, and left for three months. During those three months, it is thought that Poseidon either resigned from power, or the guild Black Sharks was deleted. Benjamin came back to the game, not knowing what happened to the guild. Chris Mchayes was Head of the EITC, and lacked a guild. During the next few weeks, over seven guilds were created. The EITC was in ruins after Poseidon left, many left to pirate guilds as they did not know what happened. Benjamin decided to start his own guild. He named it The Co. Empire, aka The Company Empire. Chris Mchayes dismissed of the guild. The Co. Empire was far less successful then United Trading, it slowly gained members. It wasn't until the name was accepted that the guild became successful. The name was different from the norm of EITC guild names, as they started with either "EITC" or "Black". Because of a Disney guild name restriction, guilds cant be called "EITC" anymore. In late August, 2009, the guild reached 100 members. Rapid Growth The guild was growing very quickly. Chris Mchayes, the incumbent Head of EITC joined The Co. Empire, however, it had little impact, as he was no longer recognized as so, as the Co Empire had recruited so many, that the majority weren't apart of the EITC before the guild. At this time, The Co. Empire was becoming a very prestigious guild, and known by many players. It is at this time, that many knock-offs were made, Benjamin knew this would soon become a problem, and could potentially threaten the Co Empire, so by negotiating terms with the guild masters of these knock offs, the many false guilds were merged with the co empire. One of the guild-masters, Ben Costello, soon became second in command. Ben Costello was an important member of the guild, as many members respected him, and Ben easily befriended the majority of the guild. Other important members at this time include, Usman, who would later be important in defeating rebels, Billy Lockcutter, who helped train many future important members of the guild. The guild quickly celebrated 200 members, milestones became less important quickly, as so many members were joining, and record amounts of people were online at a time. Because of this massive expansion, Benjamin faced many issues, as older members of the EITC, who were around before the Co Empire did not acknowledge him as being in command, and instead formed large guilds fighting The Co. Empire. One such guild, had close to 70 members, and was known to infiltrate The Co. Empire. It was for this reason, that Benjamin Macmorgan made Thomas Chipshot, a good friend of his, and loyal member to the guild, Head of the Co Intelligence, and was tasked with finding spies in the guild and removing them, along with infiltrating enemy guilds and destroying them. The intelligence group only boasted around 15 members, as anymore could lead to leaks, and disputes. How it became both feared and hated Fearing opposition, The Co. Empire began to infiltrate and destroy various guilds throughout the Caribbean by having spies achieve the officer rank via deception towards the GM (Guild Master) and then remove every member of the guild save for one being either an alt of the infiltrator or a very inactive member to prevent the guild from ever being recreated. Of the various guilds that The Co. Empire infiltrated and destroyed was Pearson Wright's "Demons of Heaven". It is said that this is what initially brought Pearson Wright (Phillipe V Clemente) into the RP community. Members of The Co. Empire would also often form "Guild Walls" on Abassa, Tortuga and at various other locations to intimidate pirates throughout the Caribbean and boast their power as a unified force.